dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Blalafoon/I'm Leaving
I'm not going to type a whole sob story here. I'm not going to try and put you all on the guilt trip. I'm not going to play the pity card. I'm going to make this short, simple, and to the point. Midway through the second generation, changes came about me, I don't know if it was the result of me getting older or not, but I was not the same Blalafoon as I was before. As the days would go on, each day would seem less fun and exciting on here, it'd become nothing more than arguments and competition, nothing like it was made to be, or was before this period in time. As of now the wiki's luster has all but disappeared for me, and I no longer see the need to run it anymore. I would like to apologize to any users here I have offended during my time here. If I hurt you in any way, forgive me. I was/am foolish, and I do not know the meaning of stopping, which is something I hope to gain when I detach from this site and focus on other things. With my leaving, the following occurrences will happen: *My characters will remain mine on the chance I ever decide to come back. *The users "SS3Tre" and "Lady Alyra" will be made bureaucrats, to be my official replacements. Unless on the offchance I decide to come back, in which case, they'll resume their old jobs. You can do whatever you want with the wiki, other than what I have stated below. You can even let it die if you like, but if you have any fondness left in this place, you'll carry it on as the new generation. *Until all traces of my real life and relative presence are gone from this website (I.e Luka), rules 1, 2, and 5 are to be kept as they are. I will not hesitate to come back and revert any changes made to those rules if they are changed while we are still present here. That's all I can think of at this moment, if there are any more, I shall make it known in the comments. Before I leave, I'd like to give a brief thanks to some notable users. *SS3Tre: You've been there since the beginning, and I have no doubt you'll do fine as a successor. *UltimateGohan98: If you ever read this, I hope you know I valued your help until the end. *Flamedude22: You made my early wiki experience enjoyable. *Nigel Victor Swan: My confidence booster ever since I met him. *Lady Alyra: Somebody I could look up to. *ShadowZane33: The person to always make me smile. *Coldroid: The one who gave me the guts to write this. And with that, I believe I have covered everything. I will be on Chatango every now and then to maintain contact with some of you, if I do not know your Chatango name, make it knows in the comments, or message me on there so that I may know. As for FERP and the matters there, I will try to contribute there as much as I have here. Any mention of this website on those two websites will most likely be ignored, unless it is of extreme urgency. Thank you guys for these two and a half years, they have tought me alot. I'm proud to call you my users, and if it comes that far, my friends. Catch you all on the other side~ Blalafoon 'Talk • ' 02:04, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts